This invention deals with a method and apparatus to produce HCF's and CF's non-restricted with the potential of being substitutes for the restricted refrigerants used at the present time. The prior art teaches some methods used in the preparation of fluorocarbons and hydrofluorocarbons and, in general, the preparation of chlorofluorocarbons and chlorohydrofluorocarbons. However, the presence of by-products is one of the main considerations in the selection of the method and apparatus for the manufacturing process. See John D. Calfee and Lucius A. Bigelow, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 59 (1937) 2072 disclosed in the series of papers, "The Action of Elemental Fluorine on Organic Compounds," IV The Vapor Phase Fluorination of Ethane. It discloses hydrogen substitution by fluorine, as well as chlorine substitution by fluorine. The apparatus described is considered today a typical vapor phase reactor for the fluorination of organic compounds.
In a continuation of the series "The Action of Elementary Fluorine Upon Organic Compounds," Eduard A. Tyczkowski and Lucius A. Bigelow introduce the jet fluorination reactor. The jet, venturi or adductor reactor used in the prior art, is a combustion chamber in which the hydrocarbon acts as the fuel and the fluorine as the oxidizer. A mixture of several fluorinated products is obtained when jet vapor fluorination is conducted. Recently, jet fluorination was proposed in a liquid phase, but apparently, several problems arose in the suction portion of the venturi where the reaction takes place. Apparently, because fluorine is highly reactive, it was difficult to control the reaction, which resulted in inconsistent products and malfunction of the apparatus.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide fluorinated hydrocarbons by using an apparatus and method in which the reaction is controllable and the desired fluorinated product is obtainable without product deterioration and without undesired by-products.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for the fluorination of hydrocarbons for replacement of the restricted halocarbons, such as freon, that cause ozone depletion.
It is another object of this invention to provide the method and apparatus for the purification of the fluorinated hydrocarbons.
It is another object of the invention to provide a contacting zone or reaction vessel where the interactive effect takes place in the area of contact of the two reactants, fluorine and hydrocarbon. The two reactants contact and react with each other in a medium of liquid solvent, which acts as a heat sink to prevent the overheating effect of the high rate of the reaction.
It is another object of the invention to provide a tubular reactor with a laminar flow of solution fluid to prevent any back mixing of the fluid. The laminar flow without the back mixing prevents undesired by-product formation.
It is another object of the invention to provide a fluorination reactor with one or more fluorine feeder injectors to produce fluorinated compounds from one fluorine in the molecules to perfluorinated molecules.
It is another object of the invention to provide a separation stage for the removal of dry hydrogen fluoride as a secondary product. The dry hydrogen fluoride is a source of raw material in fluorine electrolysis and can be reused.
It is another object to provide a closed system which produces the desired final product, with a minimum of by-product produced, and wherein the solvent is reused, and the hydrogen fluoride by-product may be reused in fluorine electrolysis.